Talk:Sasuke Uchiha/Archive 5
First Sharingan I dont know how to upload it, but i have a picture of sasuke in the anime when he first awoke his sharingan. :I have left a guide on your talk page. :) Jacce | Talk | 06:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Shield of Amaterasu? Why is this classified as a whole new jutsu? It's just Amaterasu and Susano'o combined. It's not new. If we do that, we might as well add something like Wind Realease: Throwing Rasenshuriken to Naruto's jutsu page. But we don't, because it's not new. I may be wrong, but I think Shield of Amaterasu should be removed. :The same could be said about the Harem Technique, which is basically the Shadow Clone Technique and Sexy Technique combined, or the Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique, which is the Shadow Imitation Technique combined with Flying Swallow. Both are canonical techniques though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Debut * Naruto Episode #1 Sasuke is not in the first issue of Naruto. There is one scene where he is in class and there is a guy that looks like him but he was not introduced. It would only be through speculation to say he is in issue number 1 ; there is no mention of his name its just a guy that looks similar. ---TwinDragons TwinRisingDragons (talk) 07:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Kenjutsu Shouldn't there be a Kenjutsu section for Sasuke's ability's list? There's only a minor mention on the taijutsu section, and Sasuke has shown a lot more sword skill than hand-to-hand combat on part 2 of the series. Thoughts please? Darksusanoo (talk) 15:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) We don't consider Kenjutsu a category. Not every jutsu that is powerful is a Kenjutsu. The only Kenjutsu Sauske has listed on him is Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana which I dont think is a Kenjutsu. Remember the only way its a Kenjutsu is that it must be stated in the manga ,or databook.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 17:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Kenjutsu is sword skills right? Sasuke has shown a lot of sword skill to have it´s own section not just a small mention on the taijutsu section. He held his own against Killer Bee (a master swordsman), killed a large number of samurai on the kage summit and even had his sword skills commented by Mifune the samurai lider and good swordsman in his own right. I just think that for a skill that was shown so many times it has very little mention. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok Im so sorry really my A.D.D took over for a sec I though you said Kinjutsu. I think a good question would be is kenjutsu a type of Taijutsu?TwinRisingDragons (talk) 02:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I believe most tool-using techniques are considered ninjutsu. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I think basic skill in a weapon is considered more taijutsu unless there's chakra involved; Tenten's the most weapon focused person we know and her better rating is in taijutsu. Though to be honest it's never been entirely clear. ZeroSD (talk) 08:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Fine let me rephrase myself. I think there should be a section detailing Sasuke's weapons skills. Or at least something saying about his sword mastery other than just that one small line. Overall we seen alot of skills from Sasuke, yet his ability section is rather poor. Besides like Madara has a section that talks about his weapons use and Suigetsu about his sword skills, Sasuke should have one too given the number of times we've seen him fighting with so many weapons. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::All purely tool-based techniques I can recall are classified as ninjutsu. E.g. Shadow Shuriken Technique, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades, Prepared Needle Shot, and Manipulated Shuriken Technique. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Then one question. Why do some guys like Darui have a full section about their sword skills? We barely see him in one fight while Sasuke has been in several, and has an extensive swordplay usage. Besides his Chidori Katana has been stated as a similar tech to the samurai's own and its almost the same as Killer Bee tech. If Darui who we only see in one fight gets to have his own section about his sword skill shouldn't Sasuke who has a much larger usage should too. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) For all intents and purposes Sasuke is a skilled and prolific sword-user. All of his fights in the second part of the series saw him using a sword. He managed to outfight and kill multiple samurai (who are swordsmanship experts) and even trade blows with the Samurai general Mifune who acknowledged Sasuke's sword skills. His skill and extensive usage should have it's specific section on his ability page like Killer Bee, Darui and Suigetsu. (talk) 13:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Missing Jutsu I just downloaded the raw from Databook 3 and I found a jutsu that isn't listed in here: Soushuriken From the pics in page 282, I would say it was used in Sasuke's fight with Deidara but I'm not sure. if someone can find any info or translation about this, then post it or I can upload the pic so somebody can translate (talk) 17:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Manipulated Shuriken Technique--Deva 27 (talk) 17:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry I searched the wikia with the japanese name and nothing appeared that's why I made the post. thanks (talk) 17:53, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sword of Kusangi I've been wondering... Why does Sasuke have TWO Sword of Kusangi on his Page? is it just Me or does anyone else see this too? UchihaSakudo (talk) 21:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's a wiki problem; it can't be removed. ''~SnapperT '' 22:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke's Chidori = Lightning Blade? In Sasuke's fight with Bee, his Chidori looks way more controlled and concentrated. It actually reminds me a lot more of Kakashi's lightning blade than it does of Sasuke's old chidori. I know he still calls it Chidori but given what we know about the jutsu, couldn't it be argued that its become or almost become the equivalent of the Lightning Blade? I don't want an edit, cuz there isn't any evidence. I'm just curious if i'm the only one who thought that. :His version will become "Lightning Blade" if and when he cuts a bolt of lightning with it. ''~SnapperT '' 19:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL. I like that argument. ::Yeah,that's how Kakashi got it,and that's how Sasuke needs to get it!BTW Good point Snapper2!Don't worry I sign...Milan226 (talk) 13:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Milan226 Jutsu Someone has added the game jutsus to Sasuke's page. wasn't that not allowed? And if it isn't can it be taken off? Darksusanoo (talk) 14:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Game jutsus shouldn't be in the infoboxes. It might have something to do with the problem on the central wiki that has caused it. Jacce | Talk | 16:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :And can't some one remove them? I don't know how to work the infoboxes. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Simant's answer. Jacce | Talk | 13:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Itachi Itachi's name should be in the infobox under family since he is Sasuke's brother.--Rmt0225 (talk) 22:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Family Itachi and Sasuke are not listed as brothers, is that a problem with the wiki or what? Fmakck - Talk - My bad I didn't see the question above, sorry. Fmakck - Talk - Which Episode... ...shows Sasuke activating his Sharingan against Itachi for the first time? Sorry if this is not the proper place to post this. :Shippuden 142. Jacce | Talk | 06:37, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke's Missing Genjutsu I noticed Sasuke has a couple of missing Genjutsu not listed, specifically the one used on Shi and the other on Danzou. There's also the one he used on Sai back then in Orochimaru's Liar, although it could have been just Killer Intent.-- (talk) 11:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :None of those are ever named. ''~SnapperT '' 19:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) So? We added unnamed Jutsus before, for example the Amaterasu Susano'o shield -- (talk) 23:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I think unnamed articles are usually done only if someone "catches" the jutsu near the time they debut. We'll probably get some reference to them in the next databook. Omnibender - Talk - 00:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan The trivia states that his sharingan's design is inversely colored. but isin't it possible that his design may be more complex showing the black part as the design and the red part as the remaining par, as it is with other sharingans --Nisheeth (talk) 06:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Nisheeth or maybe with other shareingans,the red part is the real design and the blacks just the left over?the point is that instead of a black shape and read outside,sasuke has a red shape and a black outside,so its inversed. (talk) 05:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Forearm markings I was curious about what the deal was with his forearm markings which he appears to use for summoning equipment such as shuriken (as shown here: http://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v42/c387/5.html). But there is no information on this page or on other sites I've looked at. Anyone know enough to add some information on this? -- Boradis (talk) 23:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Those were seals in which he sealed weapons. Those seals were applied to something like flesh-colored wristbands, and hidden under bandages. It's a tool. Omnibender - Talk - 23:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks. I've just seen him use it a lot (mostly in anime filler I think) so I was wondering if they were permanent seal "tattoos" like Sai's tongue seal. -- Boradis (talk) 00:52, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The seal on Sai's tongue isn't permanent. It vanished when Danzō died. Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Rank I believe there should be some kind of indication of Sasuke's current rankless state in his infobox. The same goes for Kabuto Yakushi, of course. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :In Gaara vs Sasuke battle , the arbiter said he is already a chunin , and to stop Gaara. ::Can you be more specific? Jacce | Talk | 17:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Genma said he was at the chūnin level in regards to his skills not officially.--Cerez365™ 17:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Jutsu wtf happen to all of sasuke's skills all i see his that amaterasu skill and something else Costume changes I believe in the last section, about Sasuke's art style and costume, you should add a couple of lines about his costume changes. Namely, that Sasuke has the largest number of costume changes of any character in the manga. Also perhaps a few details, like the different shirts and armbands he has worn in various arcs in Part 2. :If you feel that is necessary to add to the Appearance section, add it to the Appearance section.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 19:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Sasuke having most different styles isn't necessarily true. We've seen Gaara with many different outfits as well. Omnibender - Talk - 00:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Sasuke has been seen with two outfits in Part 1 and three outfits in Part 2. Gaara has been seen with two outfits in Part 1 and three outfits in Part 2. Actually, Gaara has technically been seen in four outfits in Part 2. He wore the Kazekage robes, after all. I suppose Sasuke technically wore four outfits in Part 2 as well, but that would only be because of the Akatsuki robes. Anyways, that puts Sasuke and Gaara equal in term of the number of outfits. If you really want to get technical, though, then you have to keep in mind that Temari only has one less outfit than Gaara and Sasuke. She had her original outfit, her Sasuke Retrieval Arc outfit, the black kimono outfit that she wore during the Kazekage Rescue Arc, the outfit that she wore during the Five Kage Summit Arc, and her new outfit with the flak jacket that she is wearing in the current arc. Kishimoto likes to change outfits for most of the younger characters frequently. The only character older than 20 that I can actually name that has two outfits is Yamato, and that's only because he was shown in his ANBU gear originally.Ryne 91 (talk) 00:58, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke's Current Appearance in the Anime What the hell is that abomination of a picture? It makes Sasuke look unappealing, and the quality is blurry. The previous picture was fine. Why was it changed? (talk) 02:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Not the place to discussed. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 09:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::And where would the place to discuss this be then? (talk) 17:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Here is fine. :::Which image do you dislike? File:SasukePart2App.png? And which one did you like better? ''~SnapperT '' 17:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::(edit conflicted) Well this the place and w/e. The image was uploaded to show his "new appearance". The other image is where it's always been. When a better images is found it'll be changed.--Cerez365™ 17:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's the image I don't like. I'll take a screenshot in a day or two and post it back here (talk) 03:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Create your account first.--NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 05:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Blaze Release. Blaze Release is essentially what Amaterasu is. Not just What he did when he manipulated it. The act of using Amaterasu is Blaze Release. Which generally means for Sasuke. That blaze release is generally something that can only be used through his Mangekyou Sharingan. And generally should only be in his KKG category. Because it couldnt be used without it. And i dont think it really should be in the Nature type section. Because one of his nature type simply is NOT blaze release. :Third databook explicitly calls Amaterasu a Fire Release. I'm not up for explaining this again, so I apologize if this sounds rude, but look up lengthy discussions in talk pages and talk page archives on this. Omnibender - Talk - 23:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Curse the data book for being outdated. Because its kind of obvious kishi has been changing a lot of things since then. By the way, I said something in the Amaterasu talk section that generally contradicts it being considered a Fire release technique. (Raiken1992 (talk) 23:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC)) :There are still ways for Amaterasu to be Fire Release and not contradict the fact Blaze Release is the manipulation of Amaterasu. I thought there had been a major retcon when they revealed Deidara had Explosion Release, but upon closer inspection of every piece of information given so far, none of them had been contradicted. Omnibender - Talk - 00:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Manipulation of Amaterasu isn't considered a Blaze Release in my book but whatever. (talk) 03:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC)TailedBeast Cursed Seal of Heaven Just wondering...why is this still stated under Sasuke's Jutsu list when Itachi stripped him of it(and Oro) during their climatic battle? (talk) Because he is still a known user. Just like it's listed with Anko, even though she never activates it. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 07:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :That's ignoring the obvious fact that Anko, if she's even still alive, still has hers. Sasuke doesn't have his at all, anymore. Big difference. So, no, Sasuke is not a user, anymore. (how do you sign these again?) -Alexdhamp (talk) ::Put in four tildes. He's listed because we list the series at all points, not just the current one. If Gaara had been a perfect jinchūriki like Bee, had used the Tailed Beast Ball and found himself in the same situation as he is now (died due to extraction but resurrected), he'd still have Tailed Beast Ball in his infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 21:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, seems I figured it out, too. ^^ Well, doesn't it seem kinda misleading to put information that no longer applies? It's like not appending "(deceased)" to the end of a of a character's age just because they were once alive. Or calling Gaara a Jinchuuriki, instead of a former-Jinchuuriki.. - Alexdhamp (talk) 22:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why should we only cater to people that have read the most recent manga chapters? There are people that only watch the anime, people that watch the English anime, people that are just starting to follow the series, and everyone in between. ::::Removing the cursed seal on the grounds that Sasuke can't use it anymore would also mean removing all of his teams (since he hates them), most of his affiliations (since he defected), his Part I age/height/weight (since they're no longer accurate), his Sharingan (since he's blind), and his ability to summon snakes (since he can't(?)). Do those sound like good ideas? ''~SnapperT '' 22:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) It is a notable ability which Sasuke once possessed, it is worth mentioning. It is part of the characters history, it would be like telling a person who holds the world record for running the quarter mile that he no longer holds the title because he can't physically do it anymore because of his/her old age. Here is a medical example, if a male got testicular cancer and had to get them removed does that mean he isn't a man anymore...no it just means he can't reproduce. For the case of Sasuke, he lost his ability to transform into the cursed seal of heaven form after battling Itachi but it still means he is a user because he at one time possessed the ability. --Alastar 89 (talk) 23:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Have Sasuke's taijutsu skills dulled? He doesn't fight like he used to anymore, relying far more on his Mangekyo Sharingan than any real taijutsu skill. Hell he's been overwhelmed in close combat more times than I can count now. Yet we're still keeping it the same level of skill he used to have, when he doesn't fight anymore like that? --NaruHina fan (talk) 20:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think they've "dulled", the people he's fought are simply just more skilled taijutsu users than he is.--Cerez365™ 20:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Then why does he rely on his MS more than any real skill?--NaruHina fan (talk) 20:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Because the Mangekyo is the ultimate hax jutsu of the series and once you learned that why on earth would he need to rely on such lowly things like taijutsu?--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 20:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::^That.--Cerez365™ 20:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Mangeyko Does the manga clearly explains how exactly awakens his Mangeyko sharigan? I mean there was a condition saying that he must kill his closetst friend to activate it but he didn't and yet he has the mangekyo. Or is it because he killed Itachi? Can someone explain it?Giotis (talk) 18:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Assuming that you're talking about Sasuke, the condition is that you're supposed to "kill someone you're very close to" Itachi knowing that Sasuke would probably never kill 'Naruto' decided to seemingly die at Sasuke's hands, thus awakening it. This is all in the article though...why you no read? >__>.--Cerez365™ 18:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i forgot to mention that i was referring to Sasuke. But i still don't get it. Itachi said the condition clear: You must kill your closetst friend. Don't tell me Itachi was Sasuke closest friend. Plus Madara said to Sasuke that Itchi set Ameterasu up into Sasuke eyes that means that the awaking of Sasuke 's mangekyo wasn't due to Itachi death but due to a Itachi tecniqe. Giotis (talk) 18:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't I just say it's not friend but the person you have very close bonds with? Please read the article a lot of time and effort was put into compiling it.--Cerez365™ 18:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I 've already read it. It's not clear.I still have my questions but any way thanks!Giotis (talk) 19:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :"The Mangekyō Sharingan is acquired through the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. To expedite this occurrence, Uchiha throughout history have killed their closest friends in order to meet this criteria, though how Kakashi gained his Mangekyō Sharingan has yet to be explained. To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it." How is that confusing?--Cerez365™ 19:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok I understand.Giotis (talk) 10:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) @Cerez365 ""Itachi knowing that Sasuke would probably never kill 'Naruto' decided to seemingly die at Sasuke's hands, thus awakening it."" - You posted this ... --- How killing Itachi(whom Sasuke wanted to kill)can activate his Mangekyo?! Does that mean Itachi knew that Madara will tell him the truth...At the time he didn't wanted Madara to tell Sasuke about Itachi's truth...So he planted Amaterasu in his eyes... But as it was shown Sasuke after learning his brother's truth activted his mangekyou ....!!!!akz! (talk) 02:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Madara and Sasuke Should Madara be listed under Sasuke's family and vice versa, since he is an Uchiha. I'm only not sure in case, they are family but no direct link is available so it can't be listed. :Precisely the reason we don't do it. We don't know what their kinship is. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Three Tails Arc Didn't Sasuke appear briefly in the 3 Tails Arc? Why isn't it on his page? Sparxs77 (talk) 08:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Avenger During Madara's discussion with Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato didn't he(Madara) nicknamed Sasuke as something like an avatar of vengance or an avenger when he was talking about the clan's curse? Shouldn't that be stated as one of his nicknames? Darksusanoo (talk) 06:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :That's what he is, its not a nickname.--''Deva '' 06:08, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes i know that...but in the same way that naruto is refered as the saviour (if i recall correctly) in the infobox, shouldn't sasuke be refered as the avenger or avatar? Do you know which one is it? Because the translations i've read vary a lot Darksusanoo (talk) 06:14, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke : Abilities! Sasuke used white snakes in genjutsu(after absorbing Orochimaru and gaining Mangekyo) ..... like Itachi uses Crows in his technique....Isn't it?! akz! (talk) 14:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Not really...the only time he used the white snakes in genjutsu was when he absorved Orochimaru. After that he never used any genjutsu like that. Darksusanoo (talk) 14:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) and we already have an ilustration of him using his summoning technique, which is currenly the hawk. That asside, the image you have chosen does not even show Sasuke, but merely the snakes and the it does not fit any part of the text in that section. that is why i removed it! --Gojita (talk) 14:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Gojita Sasuke is seen in that image .... though not clearly but he is seen! akz! (talk) 15:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Abilities I understand Sasuke did beat Deidara fair and square, but it's sort of showing false proof of how strong Sasuke truly was before achieving Mangekyo, we wouldn't like people misunderstanding Sasuke can go against Akatsuki and beat some of them. Sasuke vs. Deidara was like Raichu vs. Pidgeot, if it weren't for Kakashi, Sasuke probably wouldn't have been able to defeat Deidara. Bottom line, Sasuke had Deidara's weakness and that was the only reason Sasuke won. Also, the article claims Sasuke can go against a few Kage on his own when he attained Mangekyo. That's also false, Sasuke had a bundle of help: Suigetsu, Jugo, Gaara, Zetsu, and Madara. If it weren't for Gaara, A would've had his leg burnt down while Sasuke's ribs would've been crushed, and Gaara had the chance to kill down the very weakened Sasuke but didn't. Up there, Sasuke would have been killed by Mei if it weren't for Zetsu, and would have been killed by Onoki if it weren't for Madara. The Kage Summit was a multiple death dodge for Sasuke. I don't think Narutopedia should be a site that may seem to overrate characters. --NSSKG (talk) 05:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC)NSSKG :If we're going to attribute victories only to people who taught characters to fight, only people who trained others, like Jiraiya and Tsunade, will ever be credited as winning fights. Sasuke did hold himself against Kage, he wasn't protected all the time by Taka. And it is already stated that he fought only until he reached exhaustion, that shows his limitation, how far he had to push. Omnibender - Talk - 21:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) That's not exactly what I meant, though you have a point. I'm just concerned for the fact that Sasuke did not beat Deidara with better skills, but with the type of skill that strains Deidara's higher skill level. But you've proven me enough already, that can be out of the picture. Sasuke only held his own against A, and A was about to beat him. I'm also just concerned people might believe, "Sasuke (then) was strong enough to beat a Kage but was only defeated because he was going against more than one." Really, he wasn't able to beat any Kage until he completed his Susano'o, I just don't want Sasuke to seem overrated here. --NSSKG (talk) 01:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) If i may i like to point out a few simple things that are aparently forgotten for this series: first this is a ninja series; they don't fight clean, they use every resource at they have and the fights aren't so much about power levels but how different fighting styles work better or worse against one another. So the fact that Sasuke had his specific fighting style that worked better against Deidara was an advantage, not a sign of lack of skill. If any thing it's a sign of great skill because he used his skills with max efficiency to push Deidara to do a last hope suicide bombing. Second A had to pull his lightning armour to full power just to go up with a highly incomplete Susanoo. Even if A had been able to kill Sasuke he would have died to from the damage. Second the Susanoo is as much as a skill as any jutsu Sasuke uses...it's a part of his strength, so yes by that point Sasuke was strong enough to beat a Kage in a one-on-one fight. Darksusanoo (talk) 02:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :we all know that, and I didn't forget that rule at all. That's what I've been trying to say, Sasuke won Deidara by skillful advantage, I never said Sasuke lacked skill, he had amazing skill like Gaara but less skill experience than Deidara, only winning by the type of skill he used. As for A, I'm pretty sure A only used his Raiton Armor because he was mad at Sasuke and wanted to crush him entirely, not because he was so much a threat he would die quickly. And A isn't dumb either, he's a Kage, he knew what was coming when he was dropping down on Sasuke while he used Amaterasu/Susano'o, but he still fought and pummeled him, I believed he would've lived with a ripped Arm and Leg while Sasuke would've died. And note that I was talking about how Sasuke couldn'tv killed any Kage BEFORE his Susano'o reached completion. We should get back to topic a bit more if we're still deciding to change Sasuke's article or end this without Sasuke's article being changed, as it seems more people are choosing the latter side. --NSSKG (talk) 23:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::First off...i don't believe the article needs modifications...all of Sasuke's feats and failures are of his credit despite some circunstances(which are already noted on the article). Second if you keep on saying that he only won by the type of skill you're wrong, other than his Raiton, he used other skills and a backup plan to kill Deidara. Third you continue to assume that the Susanoo is a separate case from Sasuke's other abilities...it one of his weapons, so the fact that it was or wasn't complete is irrelevant...the fact his he was able to hold his own against various samurai, high-level ninja and two Kages. The way he does that is completely irrelevant. Last, yes A is not dumb which is why he fought at max power as soon as Sasuke whiped out the Mangekyo. A may not be dumb but he did let his emotions cloud him judging by the fact that he was throwing himself into a bed of spikes made out of black fire that can't be put out. So all-in-all i'd say the article's current form shows the correct assessment of Sasuke's power. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :If you didn't recall I said Sasuke had amazing skills, I included Sasuke's other few skills he used against Deidara, but it's still point out that Sasuke's Raiton was the major backbone of his win, oh and btw, Sasuke's assumed back up plan had to be something he's shown in the future, if you've noticed, his backup plan was probably Kirin (technique used against Itachi), and it's still a Raiton release. Sorry if I explained wrong, my bad seriously, I actually meant Sasuke (at the time he assaulted the Kage) couldn't kill any Kage living, and that was the part I was talking about. Sasuke (the time he fought Danzo) was then and there he could go against a Kage. I already know and do not seperate Susano'o from Sasuke, but am explaining the certain times he's been fighting, as one time he was weaker than the other time. As for Sasuke's opponents, he did beat down several samurai and went against high-level shinobi (albeit some were helped by his Taka), but samurai don't do too good against strong shinobi, Gaara already stated this. Let's see the Kage he's faced: A - I agree with everything you've said, but one small detail is that yes, he would go pummeling down into Hell, not only because his emotions took him over, but seeing as A had his arm already caught on Amaterasu, he really didn't seem to care, dang he ripped his arm off without showing any pain. He knew what he was going into despite his emotions. Plus, (though this is weak reference) Gaara stated he would have taken serious damage, he didn't say death. Sasuke was left exhausted while A was left without care. Any other Kage fight during his assault shouldn'tve counted, he would have 100% lost all of them (note I'm excluding Danzo's fight, because by then his Susano'o was complete and he was able to handle a Kage, plus he was back to his healed prime). Seeing how much proof you have shown, I'll agree leaving Sasuke's article unchanged, though. Arguing back wouldn't take me anywhere considering how much you've proven. --NSSKG (talk) 15:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Fine i'll give you reason on some points. the fact of the matter is many Naruto series fans gained this idea that Sasuke's overall Mangekyo powers are like an external help of some kind and not a part of his powers. If you notice Itachi had the same powers whichwere the backbone of his abilities as well. The only difference in that point between the two was that Sasuke has a larger chakra and he uses his eyes in a much more aggressive way which was why he developed them so quickly unlike his brother who likely only used then in dire straits. That's why i said what i said and likely didn't pay close atention to what you said. The back-up plan i was talking was Manda and the scroll given to Suigetsu if a last second escape was needed but that's a matter of ideas. Besides the fight with the Kages was to evolve Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke is a type of ninja that develops through continuous battles. Ow well i'll stop beating the point. Darksusanoo (talk) 16:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed to keep the article unchanged, as it's gotten far enough --NSSKG (talk) 01:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) S-Rank would sasuke be consider as S-Rank since he attack the Kage Meeting?--KyoyaCloudX (talk) 08:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :He's an international criminal "S-ranked" has never been officially used in reference to him.--Cerez365™ 11:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke's EMS Has a difference in his left eye, the inner mangekyo is upside down compared to the right eyes inner mangekyo. You could either make that eye too or make a note about it when the EMS has its own article on Sasuke's page i think ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) "Eternal Mangekyo has yet to be seen" That line needs to be removed as of chapter 553 Sasuke has officially shown us his Eternal Mangekyo, and his further evolved Susanoo. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) whi enternal Magekyo sharingan not listed into to sasuke kekei genkai on his page it was reveal this chapter on manga stream New clothes Should someone add a picture of Sasuke's new outfit now? Which are black robes. BlackGhost91 (talk) 20:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) i say wait til next chapter as he might change them.--Linkdarkside (talk) 22:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC)